The Summer She Least Expected
by sammydanielle101
Summary: Hermione is going to go to Fluer and Bill's wedding, but can she compose herself while worring about Ron? Does she like Ron? Finished story. Thanks to all readers and reviewers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

It was almost twelve in the afternoon and Hermione was outside of her house thinking about her life. _What am I doing? In a few minutes Ron will come and pick me up for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Why am I so nervous? I do not like him like that. I was just protecting him from Lavender last year. I was not jealous._ As she sat there on the steps to her house, she looked around arguing with herself about this.

After a few minutes of arguing with herself she heard someone talking to her. It was her neighbor Melissa.

"Hey Hermione"

"Oh Hi" Hermione said back but she was not in the moodto talk right now.

"Guess who I heard likes you" Melissa said back. Hermione just shrugged. She really did not want to talk.

"Hermione what is wrong with you? Ever since you got back from your school you have been really boring. You have not been yourself". This was true. Usually at Hermione's house she is excited and outgoing. But since she got back to her house she has been upset and curious.

"Hermione you can tell me what is wrong I am your best friend"

"Well you see my old principal died last year and I am just upset with it. I guess."

"Oh, well if you want you can talk to me"

"I know"

"Well I will see you later I guess. Bye"

"Wait, who likes me?"

"Oh I was just going to say Michael because he writes about you all the time in his journal". Michael was Melissa's twin brother who always hung out with them.

"Oh well I will see you in a couple of months". Hermione was still not paying attention and did not even realize what she had just said.

"Wait where are you going"

"I am going to my friend's brother's wedding and I am going to stay there all summer."

"Oh well Bye." Melissa just left.

After Melissa left, Hermione realized she was not even done packing and Ron would be there at 12:15 in the afternoon.

Please R&R! Second chapter coming up!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

As she walked into her house to pack she heard a noise. **Crack. **The noise scarred her so when she turned she was least liking to see a red-haired guy. She jumped and screamed at the little shock but he was the one to speak first.

"Hey, Hermione. Are you ready?"

"Oh hi Ron. No I still have little more packing to do. Just give me a few minutes and I should be done."

"Okay just hurry up I am starting to get hungry."

She went upstairs to her room and finished packing. _Should I get something cute or should I bring makeup. Oh why can I not make up my mind. _After a fight with herself she got done.

As she went down the stairs she saw reading a magazine that was on the table next to his chair.

"Hey Hermione do you think I can borrow this is seems interesting?"

"Uh sure. Well I am done so lets go to the burrow."

"Ok"

All of sudden when they were about to apparate back Hermione's door bell rang.

"What was that?"

"Do not worry Ron it is a doorbell. I will get it."

She went to the door and opened it there she saw Melissa.

"Ha I knew it he does like you read here"

Hermione grabbed the journal and it said: _I saw Hermione today she looked so cute. I want to ask her out but I am afraid she will say no. All she ever does is talk about her friend Ron I wonder if he is her boyfriend._

"I told you. Hey who is in there can I see?"

"Sure it is my friend Ron he is the one I am going to the brother's wedding."

They went over to Ron and Hermione introduced the two to each other.

"Nice to meet you Ron." She then whispered to Hermione. "Hey he is cute you should go out with him no wonder you talk about him a lot."

Ron overheard and blushed a little and so did Hermione.

"Well I guess I should go and leave you two alone. See ya Hermione."

"Bye Melissa" they both said to her and she left.

"Well Ron I guess we should go before any other interruptions."

"Ok"

And there was another cracking noise and they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter.

Thanks to my one reviewer you actually made me write more.

At the burrow Ginny was helping her mother and Fleur in the kitchen going over wedding plans. A faint crack happened and there standing in the kitchen with them were Hermione and Ron.

"Hello Hermione dear" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fleur" Hermione said back politely.

"Oh Ron dear can you go outside and help your father in the garden?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh mom do I have to I just got back and I'm hungry" Ron said back to his mother.

"NOW!" screamed his mother who was now annoyed. At that Ron left the kitchen.

"So Mrs. Weasley is there anything I can help you with?" asked Hermione.

"No dear you can just relax and talk to Ginny"

"You mean I can leave" said and excited Ginny.

"Yes, Ginny you can leave"

"Come on Hermione we have to fill each other in about the other" and off they left to Ginny's bedroom.

"So Hermione how was your summer so far?" asked Ginny.

"Oh I guess ok, how about you"

"It has been horrible all I can do is think of Harry. Hermione I think I'm love struck"

"Oh come on Ginny it can not be that bad"

"Oh yes it can. At least the guy you love is not turning you down"

"Hold on I do not love anyone"

"Yeah right" Ginny said sarcastically.

Outside Ron and his dad are organizing flowers for the wedding.

"Hey dad where do these go?" Ron asked sounding annoyed. He was pointing to the white roses.

"Over there Ron and if you do not want to do this anymore just leave" Mr. Weasley said back.

"Can I?"

"Yes just go. Anyway I would get done faster without all your questions" Ron left immediately after that to find Hermione and Ginny.

"I told you a million times Ginny I do not love anyone" Hermione said now annoyed.

"Yeah except a certain Ronald Weasley. You two would look so great together. I saw how he was holding you and stroking your hair at Dumbledore's funeral. You love him and he loves you"

"Well I just do not see it like that. Plus you now Harry does care about you"

"Yeah that is why he dumped me" Ginny said sarcastically.

"But that is why he broke up with you. He does not want you to get hurt"

"But he will let his two best friends go with him to fight You-Know-Who"

"Ginny just drop it I am really not in the mood to argue with you"

"Ooo you thinking about Ron"

"No. I am leaving I just take anymore of this" Hermione got up off of the bed and went toward the door and opened. She left or tried to leave. She ran into a curious looking tall red head. _Oh god how much of that did he hear. Just act casual. Yeah right it is Ron. Just say hi and leave. Yeah that's what I will do._

"Uh…Hi…Uh…Ron" Hermione attempted to say. But Ron just stood there frozen. _Oh he heard everything._ She ran as fast as she could out of the room and Burrow.


	4. Chapter 4

I wanted to thank all my reviewers. Thanks for reading my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

As Hermione ran thoughts went through her head. _What is he never wants to talk to me anymore. But what did I say wrong? What if he does like me and I just turned him down. Oh what should I do? _Her thoughts were interrupted when she ran into a tall boy with black hair.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I was asked to the wedding like you" Harry said sarcastically knowing exactly what she meant.

"No you know what I mean" she said starting to get annoyed.

"I guess I can't joke with you anymore"

"Well not now I am kind of upset"

"Let me guess another fight with Ron"

"Actually Ginny"

"What did you fight about?"

"It is none of your business Harry"

"Fine just where are Ron and Ginny?"

"In Ginny's room"

"Bye Hermione"

"Bye" At that Harry left to the burrow.

Back at Ginny's room (A/N: this is when Hermione just left the room running).

"Oh come on Hermione come back" Ginny yelled back at the girl who was running away.

"Ron stop acting stupid go after her" Ginny said now speaking to her brother.

"Why?" Ron asked confused.

"If you do not know the answer I am not telling you. By the way how much of our conversation did you hear?"

"What? I did not hear anything I was about to knock on the door and there stood Hermione"

"So you heard nothing?"

"No. Why?"

"Never mind" _She must have thought he heard everything that is why she ran off, Ginny thought._

"Hey Harry" Ron said interrupting Ginny's thoughts.

"Hey mate. Ginny are you alright?" Ginny was standing there with her mouth wide open.

"Huh" she said preoccupied.

"Well I just ran into Hermione and she told me you and her had a fight"

"No I am okay Harry. But why would she be upset?" Ginny said knowing the answer already.

"Maybe you hurt her feelings"

"I guess. Well bye Harry I got to go do something" she said and left with a hurry.

"I swear when girls get older they get stranger" Ron said to Harry.

"I feel the same way mate" Harry said back. And they filled each other in about what will happen this summer with the Horcruxes (A/N: Sorry if I spelled it wrong I read the 6th book 3 times but I do not own it).

Hermione was coming back from outside to see if she could help anyone. But her plans were interrupted when she saw Ginny coming toward her direction.

"Ginny what's wrong?"

"Nothing I wanted to tell you Ron heard nothing of our conversation"

"He didn't"

"Nope" Ginny said back. _So now I can talk to him again without feeling awkward._ Hermione thought to herself.

"Thanks Ginny"

A/N: Hoped you liked it. I promise next chapter will be better. Sorry this chapter took do long. So R& R.


	5. author's note

Hey sorry for not updating have a serious case of writers block I promise to post another chapter before the end of the month. I want to thank all my reviewers and if you want to learn about me check out my homepage on myspace.

Thanks and I am really sorry for not updating.

Ronweasleyfan5


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all my reviewers I am glad you guys enjoy the story. I have not updated in a while because I suffered from writers block and I had practice all summer. But I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter not mine if it was I would so give my self a part in the movies as an extra.

Today was the day of the wedding. Every one was anxious and nervous. Fleur was panicking along with Mrs. Weasley. As fights began between Fleur and Mrs. Weasley Hermione was in Ginny's room talking to her.

"Ginny are you excited about the wedding today" Hermione asked.'

"I guess I mean I really do not like Fleur but I have to get used to her and if Bill loves I have to face the facts."

"Oh"

"How about you Hermione are you excited about the wedding?"

"Yes, I mean I do not like Fleur but I adore weddings."

"Come on girls the wedding about to start" Mr. Weasley said from downstairs.

"Well its showtime in about a few minutes Fleur will be my sister-in-law." Ginny said.

At that they left to go downstairs. (A/N: I am skipping the wedding ceremony because I have no idea how they go I never went to one)

After the ceremony the reception was filled with all Weasley relatives and friends. People were enjoying the music and food and were talking with others. At the table Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were talking.

"Fleur seems happy doesn't she" Hermione stated.

"Yeah she and Bill seem like they really do love each other" Harry stated. "Ginny I figured out that you should come with us it is not fair to you that I am being such a prat. You are a real helpful person"

"Are you serious or are you just saying that because I wanted to here that?" Ginny asked Harry.

"I am serious I really want you to come with us. Also do you want to dance?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Fine lets go" Ginny said.

"Hermione I was thinking maybe you would um like to dance with me?" Ron asked.

Did she just hear what she thought she heard did Ron just ask to dance with her.

"Uh sure Ron" Hermione said. But as they got up a huge bang happened and it was not the Weasley twins.

I know it is short but I could not think of anything my next chapter is the last one. Hope you are still interested in my story. Oh and I will try to update really fast but I do not know my computer sucks and I have school and practice so I will try to update as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the last chapter sorry for the wait I had cheer practice all week first game of the season is Monday. Oh and I also got my permit so in March I can start driving.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione's Pov

Did Ron just ask me to dance with him.

"Uh sure Ron" as we got up a loud bang was heard and the floor shook. As I turned around I saw black smoke and orange flames.

"What the!" exclaimed Ron. After he said this I could see about 50 deatheaters coming out of the smoke. They were walking one by one in a straight line. I reached to grab my wand but it was not there.

"Where is my wand?" I asked nervously.

"What do you mean where's my wand" Ron said in an anxious voice.

"I can not find my wand where is it" I said.

"Where did you put it come on Hermione now is not a good time to be joking." Ron said

"I am not joking I cannot find my wand" I said now angry. But as I finished the sentence I saw a flash of green light coming toward Ron and I.

"Hermione watch out!" he exclaims. I tried to move but for some reason I was stuck there I could not move. I saw my life flash before my eyes. As the light was coming closer someone jumped in front of me.

"I love you" a whisper was heard from the person. As I look down familiar red hair focused in. As I turn the body over I see Ron there staring at me dead.

So how do you like it. I like to leave stories off where you use your imagination for the end of what Hermione will do. Well if you do not like the ending I will write an epilogue. But anyway R&R so I will know what to do. Oh and Ron is my favorite character that is why I wanted him dead. I am weird I know. Well just R&R.

Sincerely ronweasleyfan5 (my real name is Samantha)


End file.
